


Adorkable Smile

by JurassicLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Popcorn, Romance, Ruby Rose being adorable, Stargazing, Weiss is a Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Summary: Ruby’s smile couldn't be this cute, right? Well, even Weiss Schnee can objectively say Ruby is an adorable cinnamon role. And that can even melt Weiss’ icy heart.





	Adorkable Smile

Ruby's smile could really melt any cold heart. Of course even the "Ice Queen" Weiss Schnee found her frozen organ melting to mush. Her partner truly did have the most adorable smile matched by large wide silver eyes.

"I swear, you look like a cartoon character sometimes." Weiss smiled at her partner. Ruby blinked at her teammate. Again Ruby, without even trying proving the fact as she tilted her heads towards Weiss.

"What? Yeah I guess so. Even Uncle Qrow thought I wasn't real."

Weiss cuddled closer next to her partner. "Oh? Well considering he's a scruffy drunk."

"Hey! My Uncle Qrow wasn't-wait, no yeah he was drunk when I was born. Actually I think that's why he mistook me for a plushie." Ruby pointed her fingertips together.

Weiss lightly chuckled. She leaned into Ruby resting her head next to her teammates. Ruby's head slightly shifted but stayed as is next to Weiss. Her head was warm and her red-black hair was surprisingly soft.

"By the way… are you sure you don't want to, y'know, actually go star gazing? Outside I mean?"

"What, why? It's nice in here!" Ruby exclaimed raising her arms up. "Besides, it's cold outside and so toasty here. And we've got snacks!"

One would generally be properly confused as to how the big eyed girl suddenly had chocolate bars and cookies and gummy bears in hand. But this was Ruby and Weiss was her trusted partner. She knew her sweet toothed teammate always kept snacks under her own pillow and in her extra pockets. Of course they were on Weiss' bed, so no doubt Ruby had slipped a hand under her second stash under Weiss' pillow.

"Well yeah. It's cold, but it's winter. Plus it's not THAT cold."

Ruby pouted. Again, unintentionally being a cute cinnamon roll. "You don't mind it cause you're so icy Weissy."

"I'm not that cold! I mean- your smile warms my heart at least!" Weiss blurted out.

Weiss' eyes bulged no less than one second after what she said. Ruby shared a similar surprised expression. Her face was flushed as red as her highlights. Weiss hid her eyes as her cheeks tinted pink likewise.

"I-I m-mean…" Weiss could only manage to whisper incoherent babble.

Surrendering Weiss quickly snatched a candy bar from Ruby's hands. Relinquishing all "proper form" or any natural etiquette engrained into her personality Weiss tore off the wrapper like a rabid grim. The poor white chocolate bar was reduced to crumbs and schmootz as Weiss quickly ate it.

Ruby giggled. Weiss flashed cold eyes at her teammate with a huff. Her cheeks still red watching Ruby burst into a fit of laughter.

"W-w-what are you laughing at you dolt!?"

"Weiss… you're pretty cute yourself."

Weiss' face now looked rather much like a shiny apple. Ruby finished with a 'boop' to the heiress' nose.

To Ruby's surprise Weiss encircled her arms around her teammates head. Weiss held Ruby closely to her with her forehead pressing Ruby's.

"S-shut up."

Ruby smiled hugging Weiss back. If Weiss' ire meant Weiss' thawing her icy heart then Ruby wouldn't complain.

"By the way… are you going to clean up the popcorn from the ceiling?"

Ruby poked her head out from Weiss's arms. Her gaze fixed on the wall cluttered on all the pieces of the tasty buttery salty snack plastered all over.

"Nah. All the better to 'star-gaze' with with my BFF!" Ruby pulled Weiss closer. Weiss smiling back to her teammate.

"Ha… no."

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time in late December 2015, I found a funny prompt: Imagine your OTP stargazing but instead of actual stars they stare up at a "popcorn" ceiling.
> 
> God I love White Rose. The fact Weiss and Rubes can be written easily as friends who are close and also semiromantic is so great. So many funny little scenarios that are goofy like this can work with romantic and nonromamtic White Rose. But I like interpreting Weiss as the tsundere she really is.


End file.
